


The Mythical Hero: Mystic

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Do not post on another site, F/M, M/M, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: There has been a surprising discovery and Nezu was all over it. Being called to the scene because of two animals and what people think is a human child, They are thrown through a loop when all three beings seem to calm when Nezu arrives. Between finding out the human was actually a creature and learning they had a consciousness Nezu claimed them for his own with the help of the Maternal Heroes Program. Finding other creatures that could speak the human language and have quirks had been his life dream. But will he be able to gather up their backstories and will the Hero's of UA accept them for who they are after knowing?Or AlternativelySirius, Remus, Harry, and a few others are sucked into the My Hero Academia universe, Given Quirks, with memories of a new life, read as they flip everything upside down on its head.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Harry Potter/???, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so couple things,   
> 1) Yes, these chapters are a lot shorter than what I normally do, I am trying out something different with this story,   
> 2) Yes, This is what I have been working on since we have been put in Isolation because of the virus.  
> 3) Yes, I am obsessed with Kitsunes   
> 4) No, I will not stop making new stories.

Nezu looked at the curled up child curiously. It wasn't often that he was called out for hero work but normally it would be because that Animals or difficult puzzles were involved. This time it seemed that both were involved in this case along with a child. Noticing the other hero's standing a good way back. Nezu looked at the child who seemed to glance at him scared. Nezu took this time to look over the boy more carefully. The boy had a Kitsune quirk of some kind or the appearance was inherited from his parents. The tails and ears were pitch black just like the boy's hair. Seeing the boys' green eyes looking at him scared it made Nezu seriously think about yelling at the human heroes to back off. "Those humans..." Nezu shook his head ashamed. "If I help you out will you not harm me?" Nezu asked calmly in his cheerful way. The child nodded his head hesitantly. Nezu nodded and undid the restraints on the child's legs and waited for the boy to get a bit more comfortable. "Can you speak?" The boy shook his head as tears fell before exposing his neck by leaning his head back. Nezu glared at the scar marks around the child's neck before reaching out and feeling the boy's neck carefully. He grew even madder when he felt the boy's voice box completely gone. "Is your Quirk Based around your voice?" Nezu asked. His main job was to help the hero's figure out what to do with the boy that they had found in the middle of the forest, The child didn't do anything wrong but run away from the heroes. The boy shrugged his shoulders and fidgeted a bit. "More than one quirk?" Nezu asked.

The child nodded his head But before Nezu could ask another question two heroes cursed. "Mr. Principle! the boy wasn't the only reason you were called!"

Nezu huffed as he looked at the boy "Can you help me calm them?" Nezu asked the child. The boy bit his lip before hesitantly nodding his head. Nezu helped the boy up and they both walked over to where the Wolf and black dog were. Once they arrived Nezu watched as the hero's backed up a little showing the Black dog was locked up and the light brown wolf was defensive but not violent.

"Do we have to put them down, Mr. Principle? The black dog almost killed one of the older pro heroes when we got to close to the boy, We managed to get that one into a cage and separate the wolf from the boy as well." One of the newer hero's said.

" No, I want all the heroes back 10 yards. Give us some space," Nezu said as he looked at the black dog who looked like it had worked itself up into a fit of anger.

"You heard him! Back it up, everyone." One of the senior Heroes called out backing everyone up. Nezu jumped up onto the cage and opened it. The black dog bolted out of the cage. But before the Black Dog could bolt towards one of the heroes the wolf pinned it. The wolf and the dog seemed to be fighting for ages before the boy seemed to get fed up with it all. Nezu watched closely wondering what the boy would do.

" _Wh-ere the no-rth wi-nd mee-ts the sea_ " The boy rasped out struggling to make the words form. Nezu watched and he could tell that the boy wasn't using what Humans would consider the vocal cords. But as the boy forced himself to speak with a tint of singing he had noticed that the boy's quirk was working. Nezu had noticed the other heroes who were getting ready to stop the canines had calmed down. It looks like the boy's first quirk was calming people down while singing. Useful quirk during rescue missions. " _Th-ere's a ri-v-er f-ull of me-mo-ry_ " The boy forced out. The two canines had stopped fighting and were watching the boy in amazement. " _S-le-ep, my d-ar-lings, s-a-fe an-d s-ou-nd_ " The boy stopped speaking and started coughing covering his mouth. Both canines rushed over the Wolf growling and the dog whining loudly.

Nezu got down off the cage and made his way over to them. The black dog whined deeply as the wolf looked at Nezu. Nezu didn't flinch or look away and the wolf nodded his head. Nezu nodded back and looked at the boy. "You have a lovely voice little one, But I think it's best if you don't use your second vocal cords right now," Nezu said with a pat to the boy's head. Nezu looked at the other heroes, "I'll be taking all three with me back to UA,"

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Mr. President?" One of the younger hero's asked worriedly.

"Yes," Nezu said calmly. The White furred creature looked at the child and offered his hand "shall we go then? You and your friends will have a safe place in my school, I shall be arranging for someone to take care of you and to help you get used to school life. we can speak of your goals once you have settled down some" Nezu said calmly.

The boy hesitantly took Nezu's paw and followed the small creature to a truck. Nezu got in and patted a spot for the boy. Once the child was in he looked to the two canines "are you coming?" The black dog jumped in without a second thought. The wolf, on the other hand, was hesitantly trying to get in. it took a minute or two but the wolf managed to get in and get comfortable. Nezu closed the door and relaxed a bit.

"Now that those awful humans don't have eyes and ears on us anymore, I know you two are highly intelligent, but I wonder if you can speak as I can." nezu mused out loud.

the wolf licked his chops "We... didn't... need... to... talk... lately... just... upset... cub... if... we... tried..." The wolf huffed out.

"I see, can you communicate perfectly with your cub without his voice?" Nezu asked curiously.

"we... both... can... " The black dog huffed out.

"I see," Nezu said looking at them. "Can you translate so he doesn't hurt himself more, I have an expert healer where we are going. she can look at all of you safely."

"Okay," the black dog huffed.

Nezu looked at the kitsune child. "do you know your name little one"

The black dog looked at the boy. the boy made a whimpering sound and the black dog nodded his head. "His... name..." The dog said pointing to the boy "Harry... My... name... Sirius... His... name..." The dog said pointing to the wolf with his nose. "Remus..."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Harry, are you a human or an animal?" Nezu asked.

"Animal" Both Remus and Sirius answered. Harry nodded his head confirming their answer.

"is this form your other Quirk" Nezu asked.

"No" Remus growled out. "Harry... small... kitsune... fox... humans... forced... him... this... way... no... return... to... normal..." Remus growled out.

"Fr-e-ak," Harry forced out tears welding up.

"NO!" Sirius snapped out with a growl. "Not...freak... my...cub... always..."

"Harry, you are not a freak, you are just highly special. I know someone that would be willing to take care of you and your...?" Nezu didn't want to assume anything, it was bad manners after all.

"uncles" Remus forced out. "we... are... pack."

"right, you and your pack. Remus, what is your Quirk? do you know? What about you Sirius?" Nezu asked calmly.

"size... manipulation... And... Were human" Remus managed out.

"Shifting forms, I can shift into any animal or being I see." Sirius boasted.

"Alright, How old is Harry?" Nezu asks as he looked at them.

"fifteen... by... human... standards," Remus said getting better at speaking out loud with the human words.

"How long have you three been out here?" Nezu asked knowing that no one was around here three months ago. "How did you get here? No wait" Nezu held up his paw stopping any one of them from answering. "Stupid questions, Those will wait until after your fully healed. Harry, Do you think you could use those vocal cords that you use for your quirk without using your quirk?" Harry shook his head no hesitantly. "Too scared to touch your left ear or impossible touch your right ear?" Harry touched his right kitsune ear and Nezu sighed. "It is possible I can have some of my workers modify some equipment to help you fix that if you are willing to try" Harry nodded his head rapidly. "Alright, It will take some time though so you'll need Mr. Black here to help translate your words for you in the meantime," Nezu said with a smile. "We don't want you exhausting yourself while using your vocal quirk," Nezu said calmly.

"what...will...happen... to... us?" Remus managed out.

"Who... is...this... friend...of...yours?" Sirius growled out.

"The Guardian I have planned for you three since Harry here will need a human guardian since he is more human-like now lives on campus where we are going, he and his husband do along with their child at least. They have another foster child and looking to take another child in so they can easily take care of Hadrian while housing you two as well." Nezu explained.

"good... human...?" Remus asked in a demanding tone.

"I trust him, I will let you decide for yourself. we just arrived at UA after all" Nezu said calmly. "let's see... Recovery Girl shall be in her office... and then we need to head down to see Power loader..." Nezu nodded before the door opened. Nezu jumped out and looked at them. Remus quickly got out of the car.

"Power... Loader?" Remus growled out confused.

"Recovery.. Girl.." Sirius asked just as confused.

"Power loader is the man who will be making the device to help Harry with speaking." Nezu noticed Sirius's tail wagging at that thought. "Recovery Girl is our healer. she will make sure all three of you are in top health." Nezu explained and noticed Remus' tail wagging.

"who. is. our. care. taker?" Remus managed to say with minimal pauses.

"that will be Hizashi Yamada the Voice Hero: Present Mic and Shota Aizawa the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head. " Nezu said calmly.

"What are their Quirks," Remus asked successfully without pause.

"One has a vocal Quirk and the other can stop people from using their Quirks. The two foster children they have also have quirks. Their oldest, who is Harry's age and attends our school to become a hero, has a quirk that lets him command people to do as he says when they talk to him, It only works until someone knocks them out of it or if the one being controlled as a strong will. Their youngest as the ability to reverse time on a person. She doesn't have control over it yet thus why she is in Shota's care." Nezu explained.

"They safe...?" Sirius asked worried about Harry.

"Completely. Their eldest is highly protective over the family and little Eri-chan is a sweetheart, Eraser doesn't let her quirk get out of control. Though she does want to be a hero like her sibling and parents. Harry, Would you be interested in becoming a hero?"

"He-ro?" Harry couldn't help but speak. Nezu smiled indulgently. Harry lowered his head with a soft blush, He didn't need to be reprimanded. He looked up when he felt his hair being ruffled.

"Yes, A Hero, With what I have seen so far if we get your vocal cord stronger you could use it for rescue missions. What is your other quirk if you don't mind me asking." Nezu asked as he motioned for them to follow him. All the students seemed to be in class so they were able to move freely.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but he remembered he wasn't supposed to talk anymore until he saw the nurse. Sirius looked at him and Harry gave a nod.

"Kitsune magic is what they called it. It mostly deals with fire and illusions But we didn't need to try anything else so we aren't sure of the extent of its abilities. But I know Remmy got into their files," Sirius explained surprised that he could speak so much without pausing.

Remus just shook his head and continued knowing exactly what Nezu was asking for. "For Harry's Quirk Kitsune Magic, he has Night Vision, Claw Retraction, Fox-Fire Manipulation, Flight, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Gender Transformation, Human Disguise, Size Manipulation, Tail Manifestation, Multiple Prehensile Tails, Blessing Inducement/Curse Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Intelligence Infinitum as their age increases, Spirit Physiology, that is all we and those...Villians saw of Harry's quirk. Harry's first quirk is Siren's song It plays with his illusions and manipulates people's emotions. Though he has to be looking at them for that. It doesn't matter if they are looking at him though. " Remus listed off.

"Hmm I see, You could make a great hero Harry," Nezu complimented. Harry blushed and fidgeted but followed Nezu. "What pronouns do you wish to have?" Nezu asked as he went over the information in his head.

"He responds with whatever gender he is at the time." Sirius supplied.

"What is his sexual status.. otherwise he might have to have a private bathroom," Nezu asked.

"He leans towards men. He has no interest in women." Remus supplied.

"Alright, Harry is it alright if you change with the girls then?" Nezu asked. Harry nodded and made a noise in the back of his throat which Sirius instantly translated.

"He says he'll even shift his body to female so they aren't uncomfortable," Sirius said nuzzling Harry's leg as they walked.

Stopping in front of a door Nezu smiled as he opened it up "Ah! There you are Recovery girl! I have three patients for you. Two of them are creatures and Harry here is a creature that was forced into becoming human." Nezu explained. "They can all speak and understand human languages."

"Oh you poor dears, Hop up and I'll do my examinations, I'm qualified to help out animals too since I've been in contact with Nezu here." Recovery girl stated.

"The two canines aren't my biggest concern, They removed Harry's first set of vocal cords so he only has the vocal cords for his quirk and even that is hurting him to speak. Harry, Sirius, Remus, do as she says. She'll compile a report for me so I can turn it in. I'm going to go find Eraser and Mic and update them." Nezu explained. Harry nodded and Nezu walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Hearing the lunch bell go off he smiled. Good, he could talk to Mic and Eraser without disturbing their classes. Walking along the hallway he soon found the two of them with their oldest, No doubt talking about where they would eat lunch today. "Ah just the three I need to talk to, Where is little Eri-chan today?"

"Still at the hospital, We have plans to bring Eri to the festival tomorrow, What is the matter Nezu?" Shota asked.

"Well, I think I might have another foster..." Nezu said hesitantly.

"Another one!" Mic said surprised.

"Yes... but I can't just put him into the system.." Nezu grumbled.

"..." Shota looked at Nezu for a moment and huffed. "What does he need... Give me the information. Give it to me while we walk."

Nezu smiled brightly and followed Eraser and Mic along with Shinso. "Well Harry is a fox with a Kitsune quirk, But he and his pack, Which I assume was his fox parents and his wolf and dog uncles, were taken by villans and tested on. Now I am not sure what happened to the fox parents but Harry and his two uncles made it out." Nezu explained.

"Nezu get to the point" Shota grumbled out not liking all this run around Nezu was doing to explain.

"Harry was forced to take the shape of a human and he can't change it, He still has his powers and somehow has another quirk, Nothing dangerous but Like Eri-chan he has had a crappy past, He refuses to be without his uncles who are still creatures even though all three of them can speak the human tongue," Nezu explained.

"Why can't the wolf and the dog take care of him then?" Mic asked confused.

"They tried that and ended up in the sights of the pro-heroes. That's why I was called away this morning. But that's not just it." Nezu said calmly.

"What's wrong with them, Principle?" Shinso hesitantly asked worried about the boy they were talking about.

"Harry's main vocal cords were surgically removed...He has a second set for his second quirk... but it pains him to speak and when he does he's constantly using that quirk which can manipulate emotions. After Recovery Girl takes care of them I am taking them to Power loader to see if they can make something for his quirks. He has useful quirks for becoming a Hero... It would be a waste if I didn't try everything I could." Nezu said looking at them as they got to the dorms. Shinso hurried in and put his things away and hurried back out.

"What do you think Shinso," Shota said calmly.

"It sounds like he needs help" Shinso muttered.

"How would you like a new younger brother little listener?" Hizashi asked excitedly.

"Would that even be okay with you two?" Shinso asked nervously.

"Of course!" Hizashi said excitedly

"I don't want anyone to be lonely like I was," Shinso explained nervously.

"I think he can also help Eri-chan! I think Harry can help you all!" Nezu said happily.

"Help? how so?" Shinso asked confused and a little excited at the idea.

"One of Harry's quirks helps with emotions, But you'll have to be patient with Harry, okay, He's been hurt and he's hesitant to trust people. He was hurt a lot more than you were." Nezu explained.

"He was?! how!" Hizashi asked with tears in his eyes being the more sensitive one out of the two adults.

"Well Harry was a little fox But some villains tried to warp him into something he isn't. Now, Harry looks like a human with fox ears and tails and is stuck like that. " He explained.

"Do you think once Eri gets control over her powers, she can reverse it?" Shinso said getting a curious look in his eyes.

"It's not something you can reverse Shinso, that would put too much strain on her, Harry is just going to be like me a bit," Nezu explained.

"So...Two new siblings then?" Shinso asked looking at Shota.

"Are you okay with this?" Shota asked.

"Yes, Harry needs us!" Shinso declared determinedly.

"How old is Harry" Hizashi asked

"15 years old, Or that is how he appears," Nezu responded.

"He has multiple quirks?" Shinso asked.

"Yes, The first one which I talked to you all about, but his main one is his quirk Kitsune Magic, So far they told me that this quirk has different appliances to it," Nezu explained.

"What do you mean?" Shota demanded.

"Hmm, What did they say... Oh yes, Night Vision, Claw Retraction, Fox-Fire Manipulation, Flight, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Gender Transformation, Human Disguise, Size Manipulation, Tail Manifestation, Multiple Prehensile Tails, Blessing Inducement/Curse Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Intelligence Infinitum as their age increases, Spirit Physiology, and that was the only things they managed to see. There could be more but he is skittish and scared, I've managed to convince him to give being a hero a shot and he has agreed. He'll be placed with 1A along and next week will be when the transfer happens is this acceptable?" Nezu asked.

Shota sighed as he rubbed his neck and looked at Hazashi. "We did want a big family Sho," Hazashi said with a smile.

"Yes but this child comes with two animals. Do we even have a place for them?" Shota asked looking at Nezu.

"Well, the building, where 1A dorms, has an extra-large bedroom that will be perfect for Harry. The two Canines, Sirius and Remus, are going to want to stay with him. I've managed to set it up so Sirius can act as a support animal for Harry because of his talking disability. Remus, on the other hand, is a wolf... I've managed to get him the same rights as Me, But we will have to hash out some details. He can easily become a sidekick for my hero company but again, I will have to talk to him about it. Meanwhile, He will probably just say in Harry's dorm until they figure out what to do exactly." Nezu explained.

"Come on Sho! It will be fine! Shin will have someone to constantly worry about, Eri will have two older brothers and two guard canines and we will have more family, The boy needs us Sho" Hazashi said with a kind tone.

Shota sighed knowing he was going to lose this battle. "No yelling when we meet him Hazashi, The boy is already terrified enough, Shinso No going protective big brother on him until we are sure he wishes to be with us, Eri will just have to woo him over with her adorableness as she did with us." Ignoring the two happy cheers Shota looked at Nezu "Where is he?"

"He's with Recovery girl along with Sirius and Remus, She looked like she was going to take Harry into surgery," Nezu said calmly.

"So he probably won't be out until after classes," Shota muttered as he thought about when the best time to go see Harry would be let alone introduce him to the other students.

"I planned on taking him to Power loader to get his vocal controller made. It will be something like Shinso's but it will be mainly for talking." Nezu said calmly.

"I should probably alert 1A to their new classmate and give them details. The last thing we need is them setting him off." Shota grumbled.

"You three have a good lunch, I just wished to see if you would take them," Nezu said with a smile.

"Yes, We will take them," Hazashi said with a beaming smile.

"Let's go, I'd like to have my lunch before the class bell rings," Shota grumbled as he started to walk off. Hazashi laughed as he ran after Shota.

"Sir," Nezu looked up at Shinso curiously.

"Yes, Shinso?" Nezu asked as he turned his body to fully pay attention to the boy.

"How bad is he hurt?" Shinso asked hesitantly.

Nezu sighed softly knowing that Shinso was already worrying about the small kitsune. " We aren't sure of the extent of his injuries yet Shinso, He was a fox with a kitsune quirk...forced into a human form with another quirk. Then on top of all of that, the main vocal cords were surgically removed. We are lucky they managed to escape and no more damage was done. Recovery girl will take care of what she can and what she can't we will fix with what we can. Once he establishes that you four are safe and family you can urge him to cling to you all you wish. Unlike Foxes, Kitsune's need contact with other creatures. I theorize that Harry's parents were kitsune as well. that or their little pack stuck together because they could all speak the human language. " Nezu said as he looked to the side. "ether way, Harry will need you for social cues and such When I first met him he was timid beyond control and was even hesitant trusting me. I've managed to pry open the door a bit, Make sure your classmates don't mess up." Nezu warned before walking away leaving Shinso to contemplate his words.

Making his way towards the teacher's lounge he saw Power loader. "Power loader I need some assistance with a project of mine."

Power Loader looked at the principle. "Oh? What kind of project Sir?"

"Let's head into the staff lounge this involves the rest of the teachers as well," Nezu said with a smile. Power loader nodded and they both walked into the lounge.

Seeing that everyone but Recovery girl, Lunch Rush, Shota, Hazashi, and No.13 was here he started " I was called out earlier today to help a couple of hero's clear out one of our training facilities. I found something quite interesting and I brought it back. You see, It looks like I wasn't the only animal experimented on." Some of the teachers gasped. "I am not sure of the full details but I do know this, We will be housing three new beings. A Wolf that goes by Remus, He can communicate in the human tongue and he can alter his size and shift into a human form, I am not sure when or how he can. I fully plan on talking with him to see if he wishes to join my company, If not I plan on offering him a job as a guard here." Nezu got up on his usual table that he stands on and looked at the teachers. " We also have a black dog joining us, He can communicate in the human tongue, well all of them can but The Dog, Who goes by Sirius, can also shift into any creature he lays his eyes on, but I have registered him as a support animal for our last guest even though both canines can communicate with them." Nezu sighed as he tried to get himself to relax a little. The next set of news would not be pleasant. " Our last guest...His name is Harry. Hound Dog, I am going to request that you see him once a week. Besides me, you have the most animal-like appearance and I think that might help him out some. Harry," Nezu sighed and rubbed his face cluing in everyone that this upset him. "Harry is a fox with two quirks. a Kitsune like Quirk and a vocal quirk that calms people when he sings. Harry," Nezu hesitated before gathering his wits about him. "Harry was forced into a human body with no way to revert back into a fox, This body had two sets of vocal cords to support his singing quirk but the main one that was used for his everyday speech was removed surgically. " No one dared speak knowing that if they started Nezu wouldn't finish. " Shota and Hazashi have already agreed to adopt Harry and the two canines into their family, Recovery girl is doing all she can to stabilize and heal Harry, I know for a fact she won't be able to save Harry's original vocal cords, Power loader, is there any way we can make another set of Shinso's Artificial Vocal Cords and then alter it so Harry can use it?"

"Yes that won't be anything, It would be better for me to make something completely different for Harry. It would still have to cover his mouth to cancel out the quirk but I'll make it tasteful if he is going to be wearing it around constantly." Power loader said trying to keep his rage in.

"Hound Dog can you fit him in once a week?" Nezu asked.

"Yes, I'll make time for him, He'll need it," Hound Dog said determinedly.

Nezu nodded his head " Harry had also agreed to try the hero courses, I have put him in Class 1a Since Shota is their Homeroom teacher. I mainly wanted him in there so he would have protection and so Shota and Hazashi could keep an eye on him. But if he does want to become a hero then we will have to support him." Nezu said calmly.

"What are his quirks so we can know what we are dealing with," Vlad asked.

" Well there is the Emotion controlling singing, Then there are his kitsune abilities, Sirius and Remus have given me a list of ways Harry has used his Kitsune quirk, They said there might be more but this is what they saw." Nezu said before listing it off " Night Vision, Claw Retraction, Fox-Fire Manipulation, Flight, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Gender Transformation, Human Disguise, Size Manipulation, Tail Manifestation, Multiple Prehensile Tails, Blessing Inducement/Curse Inducement, Dream Manipulation, Intelligence Infinitum as their age increases, Spirit Physiology," Nezu stated. "Another thing I was told is since Harry can manipulate their gender He wishes to use the terms that relate to his current gender. If he's a boy call him boy pronouns if he's female use female pronouns. Since he leans towards dating men we have worked out that he will shift into his female appearance and he will use the female bathrooms."

"Sir I am going to head off and work on that voice stabilizer for the child. I'll need to figure out a way to get past his shifting abilities for the mask to stay in place." Power loader said as he stood.

"Yes, Thank you, Power Loader, for your help with this," Nezu said looking at the male.

"... If the boy is determined to be a hero... Send him my way and I'll work out his costume, He'll probably also need uniform adjustments as well. So I'll be working on that too. When he's released from Recovery girl have him swing towards my classroom and I'll get his measurements both male and female." Power loader said calmly.

"Of course," Nezu said with a nod before Power loader left.

"Shota is going to be the boy's guardian?" Hound Dog asked.

"Yes, he is" Nezu confirmed.

"I'll go find him and set a schedule out for the small cub." Hound Dog said before leaving the room.

"Is there anything else we can do Nezu?" Midnight asked worried about Harry.

"Harry doesn't have much of anything at the moment, if you are all willing to try and get something for him I am sure he would appreciate it," Nezu said calmly. "I have to head to Recovery girl and see if she is done or not," Nezu said as he jumped down off the table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to see he was in that white room he was in before. the small Bear man said it was Recovery Girl's medical room. Looking around he saw that Sirius and Remus were right there. _"Remmy, Siri?"_ Both hounds turned and looked at him.

_"Cub!"_

_"Kitten!"_

Sirius didn't hesitate to jump on the bed and cuddle into his side. _"how_ _do you feel cub?"_ Harry heard Sirius ask.

 _"better"_ Harry hesitantly answered.

"Oh good your awake, I need you to speak for me little one, can you do that? I've already taken care of the other two while you were asleep." Recovery Girl said in a kind tone. "you can sing out, I know you can't control that quirk I just need to make sure its healed properly"

Harry nodded and bit his lip nervously. "Three friends, taking on the world together, Big plans in a bigger world, Still kids afraid of being young forever, Young eyes watch life unfurl" Harry stopped surprised that his voice could keep up with his brain. He looked at Recovery Girl shock clear on his face.

Recovery Girl smiled softly as she looked at him with a fond look. "I have healed you to the best of my abilities, you still can't speak properly but I have given you a voice, I am sure we can work around your Quirk "

 _"well its a start I guess."_ harry muttered a little upset that he couldn't speak properly.

"ah I see you are done, Lunch just finished up with Dinner, I've managed to get Lunch Rush to make you all something." Harry looked over to see the small Bear man.

 _"Sirius we have been rude, ask the small bear man what his name is,"_ Harry asked looking at the black dog.

"Harry wishes to know what to call you," Sirius said looking at the small bear man.

"Just call me Principle Nezu little one," Nezu said with a smile. Harry nodded and proceeded to eat as Nezu and Recovery girl talked for a while.

Harry nodded his head as he was done and he looked at the black dog _"ask him what we do now"_

"Harry wants to know what we are going to do now?" Sirius responded.

"Well, we need to go to Power loader so he can take measurements for both the Vocalizer and your uniform. I know I suggested it, But are you sure you wish to be a hero Harry? It's not for the faint of heart," Nezu asked calmly.

Harry nodded his head before looking at Sirius and whimpering out _" tell him that I want to be a hero, I don't want anyone to suffer as I did!"_

"Harry doesn't want anyone to suffer as he did, so he is determined," Sirius explained.

Nezu nodded his head with a smile. "Alright, we will have to talk to Power loader about a costume for you,"

"Costume?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's clothing that won't be torn apart by the hero's constant use of their quirks. For Harry, it could be something simple but people like the more flashy hero's costumes." Nezu said calmly.

"I see," Remus muttered.

"Remus, I was wondering if you would like a job," Nezu said looking at the Gaint wolf.

"Job? What kind?" Remus asked tilting his head.

"You have two choices, You can work for my hero agency or you can act as a security guard here at UA" Nezu listed off.

"Stay close to my cub, School Guard please," Remus said with a bow of his head.

"Alright, The uniforms have a scent mixed in with it, I will let you get used to the scents around the school. Recovery Girl, Are they alright to leave?" Nezu asked.

"Yes, But Harry here will have to come back tonight after all the running around is done, He needs to be looked after for a bit longer." Recovery girl said with a smile.

Nezu nodded his head and motioned for all of them to follow him. "So we are going to go see Power Loader, He'll be in charge of your Costume, Your school uniform, and your Vocalizer. He has been working hard ever since this morning He probably already has your uniform done, I am surprised you had clothes on when we found you to be honest." Nezu said with a soft smile.

"Those villains forced it on him, We all knew that Humans wore clothing so we didn't allow him to take it off," Sirius said calmly as they walked.

"Smart move on your part then," Nezu said with a nod. They remained quiet until they turned into a room "Power Loader I see you have your class helping you," Nezu said surprised.

"They were finished with their preparations so I put them to work, A lazy mind isn't a productive mind." Power Loader grumbled.

"I see! Well, I have brought Harry for his measurements as you have asked!" Nezu said cheerfully.

Power Loader nodded his head and walked over "I am just taking measurements little one" He warned Harry. Harry nodded and let the male do as he said and when it was over and he was asked to shift into his female form, he did as was asked. Once the measurements were done Power loader looked at him "Which uniform would you like to wear?" Power Loader asked.

Harry fidgeted for a moment before looking at Sirius. _"Would you be disappointed if I dressed as a girl Siri?"_

"The female uniform, Could you also give him shorts under the skirt? I don't want the chance of his tails bringing up the skirt." Sirius said calmly. _"Does that answer your question my little cub?"_

Harry beamed as he got down and hugged Sirius and cuddled his face into the black dog's fur. Sirius's tail started to sway back and forth happily. "Alright here is your uniform, The tails go through this area and the strap goes over the top of your tails and it buckles. If you can't get it I am sure one of the girls will be glad to help you." Harry nodded at the male's words. Taking the uniform so he could change into it tomorrow he looked at power loader. "Your face stays the same shape so I don't need to worry about the Mask, We need to try it out to see if I am going in the right direction alright?" Harry nodded again. Power loader gave him the mask "Just hold it up to your face for now, When you have it up to your face just communicate how you would with Remus here."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Holding the mask up to his face he looked at Power Loader and fidgeted. _"are_ you _sure this_ will work?" Harry pulled it away from his face surprised. Sure the words that came through were choppy at best but he was surprised it even worked.

"Did you get that Luna?" Power Loader asked turning to her.

"Yeah working on it now."

Power Loader nodded to the female student and looked at Harry. "Your speech isn't just animal, It's a mix of Animal and telepathy" Power loader explained. "We just factored in Animal,"

"All set Harry!" Luna called.

"Try it again now" Power loader motioned to the mask.

Harry gulped and covered his mouth again with the mask. "Thank you, for doing this, for me" Harry beamed as he pulled it away from his face surprised that it said everything he wanted to say.

"Was that everything you wanted to say?" Power Loader asked.

Harry nodded quickly before putting it to his mouth again "It's kind of, choppy still" Harry managed to say,

"That will be fixed once we manage to finish the code. Luna, you still have all the data?" Power Loader asked Once he got confirmation he nodded "Go ahead and use that for now little one, We shall build a more permanent one and get it to you soon, With a project like this Luna won't go to sleep. Have you determined if you wanted to be a hero or not?" Power Loader asked.

"Yes!" Harry said with the mask in place "I want, to be, a Hero!" Harry said excitedly.

"What did you want your Hero outfit to be like?" Power Loader asked.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking. "not sure, you can, decide,"

"Dangerous words Little one are you sure?" Power Loader asked.

"Yes," Harry said with a nod.

"Alright, That's all I needed you for, You go ahead and do whatever else you needed to do." Power Loader said calmly.

Nezu motioned for them to follow along once again. Harry followed him and hesitantly spoke out "What's next?"

"Now we go introduce you to your human guardians, He will be taking care of you and getting you used to being a human," Nezu said calmly.

"Okay," Harry muttered nervously.

"Classes have ended and everyone is focused on tomorrow, there will be a big festival held tomorrow for the students. Your guardians aren't in charge of anything other than watching over their students and the students are just finishing up preparations for tomorrow, so they agreed to meet in the classroom you'll be joining next week." Nezu explained.

"Both guardians...and new brother?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes," Nezu knocked on the door twice before they heard footsteps. Harry bit his lip as he backed up a little and looked down.

"Hello Shinso, where are your parents?" Nezu asked.

"Dad went to go fill out paperwork for Harry and Pops went to go get drinks for everyone from Lunch Rush, Is this them?" Shinso asked curiously as he saw the messy black haired kitsune in what could only be described as rags holding a school uniform.

"Yes it is, Harry," Nezu looked back and saw Harry was looking down. Harry felt a nudge and he looked over to see Sirius with his tongue hanging out carelessly. It made Harry calm down a little, enough for him to look up. What he saw was a purple-haired male with what looked like Heavy bags under his eyes. "Harry this is Shinso, Your older brother if you accept to being under his parent's guardianship."

"Accept? I have, a choice?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course you do Harry!" Nezu said worriedly. "Did I not make that clear? I would never take the choice away from you" Nezu said calmly.

"What...what are they like?" Harry asked looking at Shinso.

"Well Pops is loud Even without using his quirk, and Dad sleeps all the time because he has to deal with idiots most of the day," Shinso said.

"How, How do they treat you?" Harry asked his words coming out choppy.

Shinso had to pause for a second to think about that, "I..I came from a bad place, Dad is the one that noticed and he saved me from there, I have Insomnia, Which means I can barely sleep, But when I do sleep I have nightmares. Lately, Dad has been forcing me to take naps with him so I can focus thought the day and it's helping, Pops has been quiet lately because of it and I think I can honestly say that they are the best parents because of it. There is a little girl called Eri in the Hospital, She doesn't have control over her Quirk and the only one that can help her is Dad. So they are looking to adopt her too, " Shinso explained.

"Will, I, be in the, way?" Harry asked nervously.

"Stop thinking like that," Harry turned around quickly to see a tired male all decked out in black carrying a sleeping bag.

"Hey Dad," Shinso said calmly.

"You were supposed to be taking a nap problem child." The male shot back.

"I was but there was a knock on the door," Shinso grumbled.

"Fine," The male looked at Harry, Sirius, and Remus, "I am Shota Aizawa, I will be considered your main guardian."

"Harry, This is Sirius and this is Remus" Harry introduced, pointing to each canine, his voice still being choppy.

"I see they managed to figure something out for your voice," Shota said with a nod.

"yes," Harry said nervously.

Shota looked him over and he sighed "Come along," Shota walked into the classroom, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Nezu walked in behind him, "Sit down, make yourselves comfortable."

Remus grew a bit bigger and curled up, Harry sat down making himself comfortable in the hole Remus left him, Sirus hurried over and plopped his head in Harry's lap with his tail wagging happily. As they got comfortable the door opened again to see a blonde-haired male. "Oh shoot, I was hoping to be back before they came" The male whined as he held the drinks.

Shota rolled his eyes "Sit down Hizashi," The male grabbed a chair and sat down comfortably.

Harry let Sirius talk to the male known as Hizashi as he just sat and observed. Remus even joined in on the conversation after a bit. Seeing both canine tails wagging on his uncles he knew they liked the humans but Harry was still warry.

Shota noticing Harry's silence he decided he'd try and break it "Harry? What are your concerns about this, Your far too quiet about this." Shota observed.

Harry tensed and bit his lip before holding the mask to his face, "I was hurt by humans, still hesitant, I.." Harry whimpered "Too new... too sudden" He whimpered out. Sirius stopped wagging his tail and nuzzled the child and Harry clung to him.

"Harry, Can you trust me for a couple of minutes?" Harry looked over at Shinso.

"...O-Okay," Harry said hesitantly.

"Come here," Shinso said motioning for him to come over to him.

Harry hesitantly got up and made his way over to Shinso. Once he was there Shinso took his hand and pulled him down onto his lap. Once Harry was there Shinso wrapped both of them up in the blanket. After that Shinso just waited for Harry to relax a bit. Once that happened Shinso spoke "You are safe, You will be loved...and you are protected... If anyone hurts you again...I will personally bring them to justice."

That seemed to break whatever was holding Harry back. Harry clung to Shinso and started to sob. Remus got up and looked like he was going to steal Harry back but both Shota and Nezu stopped him. "He needs this right now Remus," Nezu said calmly.

"We know, We used to have a human with us for a while, Lily adopted him into the pack because He was so injured, We brought him in and took care of him like he was our cub," Sirius whined out.

"We even gave him a new name, Dabi, Because of his quirk, When he was all healed up he stayed with us, Said we were more of a family than his biological family," Remus growled out still upset about the last information.

"Remus, Dabi and I were all out hunting for that night's dinner when those Villian's showed up and took Lily, James, and Harry" Sirius whined out as he watched Harry who was clinging to Shinso, Shinso hearing these things tightened his hold on Harry,

"That seems to be a problem" Nezu muttered.

"What?" Remus growled.

"Does Dabi have Black hair, blue eyes and what looks like burn marks all over his skin?" Shota asked looking at them.

"Harry, can you illusion up an image of Dabi?" Remus asked softly.

Harry sniffed but focused a bit as he clung to Shinso. Not too long after an image appeared. There stood a male around Dabi's height with Red Hair, Icey Blue eyes, and Burn marks under his eyes, His neck to his chest, and up to his arms just like their Villian Dabi. "All that's missing is his black hair and his piercings," Shota grumbled out.

"How did he get in the hands of Villians though?" Hizashi asked confused.

"I'm not sure, After we found out that Lily, James, and Harry was caught we chased after them, We were caught not too long after that, we were all taken to different rooms. Remus managed to get me out," Sirius said looking at Remus.

"There was no scent of Dabi anywhere and Harry's scent was fading, We chose to go after Harry, We later found out that they warped Dabi's mind and set him loose to see what kind of damage he could do, Our Dabi was a sweet protective brother who doted on Harry, I mean he often talked about going to save his little siblings when he got strong enough...and I did see him practicing his quirk every time he knew it wouldn't hurt anyone, James was often with him then..." Remus said trying to keep himself calm. "Harry can fix what they did to him, we just need to pin him down."

"Mine" Everyone looked over at Harry. "Mine, Want, please" Harry sobbed out.

"Harry?" Sirius asked confused and worried.

"Mine, want, family, S-Shinso, S-Shota, H-Hizashi, d-dabi...want Dabi back... Family, Want, Family" Harry sobbed as he clung to Shinso again his crying coming back full force.

"You want us, Harry?" Shota asked. Harry nodded his head into Shinso's shoulder.

"Alright, I've managed to get temporary custody of you, But after you settle down a bit I will fill for full custody alright?" Shota said.

Harry nodded and Nezu sighed as he noticed the time. He didn't realize that they had spent so long with Power Loader and here. "I'll need to get Harry back to the recovery room. Recovery Girl wants to watch over him tonight." Harry whined and cuddled into Shinso not wanting to leave. "Now Harry, come along, We need to make sure you're fully recovered," Nezu said in a soft scolding tone.

"Fine" Harry whimpered thought his mask "Only if I can ask for a favor," Harry said with a pout.

"We can discuss it on the way to Recovery girl," Nezu said diplomatically.

"Bye Harry, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go get Eri before heading to the festival," Shota said calmly. Harry got up and nodded his head before heading off with Nezu, Sirius and Remus.

"That was a Hero move Shinso," Hizashi said with a smile.

"Well Harry will technically be my brother, so I have to be hero material to protect him," Shinso said dismissively making Hizashi laugh.

"Alright, Shinso, go take a nap, Hizashi, go check on your students, I have to go explain to Class 1A about their new classmate, And figure out what we are going to do about Dabi" Shota grumbled as he got up.

Both males nodded before Shota left the classroom. Making his way to 1A's Dorm he sighed as he walked in to see them all practicing. Seeing Iida he spoke, "Iida gather up the rest of your classmates into the living room, I have a couple of announcements that can't wait for tomorrow." The Speedster nodded and rushed off calling out for everyone to gather in the living room. Making his way there he leaned on the wall waiting for everyone to join.

"Aizawa-sensei What's the matter?" Shota looked up and saw it was Yaoyorozu who had asked.

Making it a point to count and see who all was here. When he saw everyone was here he sighed and rubbed his neck "All of you sit down," Once they were sitting he pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of them all, exactly like he would do in class. "All of you know that Hizashi and I are together, But what some of you might not realize is that we are on the Maternal Hero's program." Seeing All-might's love child perk up shocked made him wince. " What the Maternal Hero's Program does is we take in Children who have been abandoned or abused and we give them to heroes within the program to take care of the child. A Prime example of this would be The child Midoriya went up against during the sports festival. His name is Shinso and He was abused at the Orphanage he was at because no one wanted him. The Maternal Hero: Mama swooped in and saved him before he could commit suicide, He was given to Me and I've fully adopted him as of the week after the sports festival. The reason we are here right now is that I am in the process of adopting a couple more children. But there will be issues. Mainly because one of these children isn't a child... but a fox" He instantly saw All-might's love child trying to figure it out. Thankfully Tokoyami raised his hand. Shota nodded his head towards the bird child.

"When you say he is like a fox is he a fox or a human with a fox quirk?" Tokoyami asked.

Shota sighed softly "Think of Principle Nezu, Like him, Harry was a fox with dual quirks. He can manipulate people's emotions while singing, His other Quirk has many branches but it's called Kitsune's Magic. He was kidnapped along with his parents and two canines and another Human and experimented on. The canines managed to get out of it free of any permanent damage. The fox's parents were lost. The younger fox, Harry, was forced into a human-like body with fox ears and tails. He doesn't trust easily but he has claimed my family as his, Nezu has decided that he will be joining our class since Harry is determined to be a hero." Shota explained.

"Yes!" Several of the students cheered.

"Wait! what about the Human?" Izuku asked worriedly.

Shota sighed knowing All might's love child would remember that, "The Human from what we know has been warped to act like a villain, He is not doing it within his right mind. That being said...His name is Dabi" Just like Shota knew what would happen, chaos ensued.

"Silence!" Shota growled out. "There are other things you will need to know!" Shota grumbled rubbing his forehead. "Dabi was adopted by Harry's parents after they found him badly injured. Those burn marks on him came from his previous family. If we knew about the abuse we would have swooped in and saved the boy ourselves. But it's thanks to Harry's pack that we know we can save him, As for Harry himself...Harry's abilities are vast and he will most likely be a huge target. He also has a disability."

Todoroki hesitantly stepped forward "Mr. Aizawa sir, I...I think Dabi might be related to me...I think he might be my older brother... He's been missing for some time, No one's heard from him and my older sister is normally good about that kind of thing."

Everyone looked at Todoroki surprised. But it was Shota who spoke, "Alright we will keep that in mind when asking for hero's help, We shall avoid calling in Endeavor."

Todoroki nodded his head "That's for the best sir, How are we going to reverse the mind-warping?"

"Harry can reverse it. One of his quirks is versatile so I am not surprised" Shota explained.

"Okay sir, All I would like to ask is that I will be able to speak with him once he gets his mind fixed," Todoroki said.

"Hari-chan has a Disability? What is it keru?" Shota looked and saw it was none other than Asui who had asked.

"Harry had two sets of vocal cords, The Villans, that had them, removed a set, So he is reduced to the set he used for his singing quirk. Power Loader has managed to make a device for him to wear that gives him the ability to speak again but it is still under testing. Harry will have a giant black dog with him, This dog, Along with its companion wolf, can speak our language. The dog will be acting as Harry's translator if the mask doesn't work properly." Shota thought for a second "Also one of Harry's Kitsune abilities is to shift genders, He has asked us to use Female pro-nouns for his female form and male pronouns for his male form. He has decided that he is more comfortable in female form since his preferred...mate... will be male."

"Will Harry be in the girls dressing rooms then keru?" Asui asked

"Yes, He has also informed us that he will be shifting to his female form before entering to ease you, girls, into this. Nezu thought it would be bad to put him in with the males and have the boys be ogled at by Harry." Shota said in an amused tone. "Is that alright with you girls?"

"It's like having a gay best friend in a girl's body...I'm fine with it!" Ashido said happily.

The other girls nodded their head and Shota sighed "Alright, You will be meeting him officially tomorrow after the festival since his room will be in this building. Are there any other questions?" Shota asked.

"What exactly are his powers," Jiro asked curiously.

Shota smirked "I'll let him be the one to tell you those"

"Aizawa-sensei!" They groaned out disappointed.

"I think this is a great chance!" Jiro said determinedly.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked curiously.

"Well, Harry just got saved right? And we found out that Dabi isn't a bad guy but just a victim, Well, that and Eri-chan we now have more people to try and get to smile. Let's use this to fuel our performance!" Jiro called out and everyone seemed to get pumped.

"Alright, Any more questions before I leave? I have children to check on." Shota grumbled.

"Aizawa-Sensi! are you going to see Eri-chan?" Izuku asked as he looked at Shota.

Shota sighed and looked at the green-haired child. "Yes,"

"Tell her we are all set for tomorrow!" Izuku said determinedly. Shota nodded his head and made his way out of the building.

Back with Harry, Remus and Sirius were watching him concerned. "Cub, everything alright?" Remus asked carefully.

"How do you think that little girl is?" Harry asked carefully.

"Cub I am sure she is fine," Sirius said sadly.

"I had siblings and now I can't find them. Will I lose Shinso too?" Harry whimpered out as he cuddled into Remus.

"Oh, Cub," Sirius whispered and cuddled into Harry, "Tell us about her again?" Sirius prodded.

"She was so scared Padfoot, She would come in every other day and talk with mom. When...When they found out She was trying to escape they killed mom in front of me, dad and her." Harry sobbed out,

"What about James?" Remus asked.

"Next time she came around He insisted that it wasn't her fault, That both of his cubs put that thought from their minds. It confused her at first." Harry said with a weak smile. "She asked what a cub was...and why she was his" Harry said with a soft sob. "He had to explain that mom adopted her and that it was His duty to get both me and her out of that place. Next thing we knew she was taken away from the building...and they were starting to destroy all the evidence they were there. When it came to our turns dad managed to get me out of there...They managed to hurt him badly before we met up with you guys in the forest. I...I couldn't smell Her anywhere." Harry whimpered.

"What did she look like again cub?" Sirius asked.

"Her hair was white as snow... She had a little horn on the side of her face... Right here" Harry said tapping his forehead. "She had red eyes... She was the opposite of Dabi...She was so timid...and so Sad... I was just a deformed creature when I saw her the first time and she cried at my appearance. I doubt she will remember me" Harry sobbed as he clung to Remus.

"We will find her Harry, Did she introduce herself or do we have to give her a new name like we did Dabi?" Sirius asked.

"Eri, Her name was Eri, Mom said it was an adorable name, She didn't want it changed. Could...Could it be the same Eri we are going to pick up tomorrow?" Harry whimpered out.


End file.
